Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems generally comprise an interrogation antenna for transmitting an electromagnetic signal into an interrogation zone, markers which respond in some known electromagnetic manner to the interrogation signal, an antenna for detecting the response of the marker, a signal analyzer for evaluating the signals produced by the detection antenna, and an alarm which indicates the presence of a marker in the interrogation zone. The alarm can then be the basis for initiating one or more appropriate responses depending upon the nature of the facility. Typically, the interrogation zone is in the vicinity of an exit from a facility such as a retail store, and the markers can be attached to articles such as items of merchandise or inventory.
An example of an electronic article surveillance system is found in US Publication Number 20160049058, where systems and methods for detecting a location of an EAS security tag are disclosed. The methods involve: determining a first amplitude of a response signal generated by the EAS security tag and received at a first pedestal, and a second amplitude of the response signal received at a second pedestal; processing the first and second amplitudes to determine whether the EAS security tag resides within a specified distance range of the first or second pedestal, a detection zone of an EAS detection system, or a backfield of the EAS detection system; issuing an alarm when the EAS security tag is determined to reside within the specified distance range of the first/second pedestal or the detection zone of the EAS detection system; and preventing issuance of the alarm when the EAS security tag is determined to reside in the backfield of the EAS detection system. Acoustomagnetic (AM), Radio Frequency (RF) type tags and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) EAS systems are contemplated. This system does not exploit the pedestal real-estate for advertising to customers.
An example of a combining advertising with an EAS can be found at http://www.sensormatic.com/ where it is stated, “Advertising Upgrade Kit leverages valuable pedestal real estate at the entrance to reach shoppers on-the-move. The easy-to-install poster helps draw shoppers with advertisements, modern designs or simple, low-cost printed graphics. This add-on also provides an opportunity to generate additional marketing co-op profit by bidding out this valuable advertising space to vendors.” While this system utilizes the real-estate of the pedestal, it provides only a static form of advertising.
What is needed is a system that combines digital advertising with EAS in a pedestal. The system would preferably allow for at least one liquid crystal display (LCD) and up to a plurality of LCDs on each outer wall of the pedestal. The system would preferably shield, either physically, or electronically, the antenna of the EAS from the electro-magnetic radiation from the LCDs, so as to not interfere with the antenna's detection capability.